The present invention relates to a date printing device such as a postal meter and more particularly to a date printing device employing an electronic calendar clock in a checking and/or setting circuit.
The date stamping of documents and envelopes is an integral and indispensable part of commerce. Many classes of mail require the day, month and year being included as part of a postal meter imprint. Also, some business establishments use automatic date printing devices to record the time receipt of incoming mail. Presently, the user of such devices must remember to manually update the setting of the printing device each day. Through error and neglect, the user may set in a wrong date or may forget to update the setting.
Since a date of mailing or a date of receipt can be critical in business transactions or for tax purposes, a user's opportunities to inadvertently or negligently set a wrong date into a date printing device should be minimized.